


Расстрел

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Погибать — так рука об руку.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Расстрел

Что угодно, но Ида не _разоделась_.

Она вытерла каплю пота со лба, когда Луз вдруг спросила об этом.

— Что? — Ида даже скривилась от осознания.

— Ты куда так разоделась? — болтая ногой, повторила Луз и перевернула страницу книги. Должно же быть в этих дурацких исторических книжках хоть что-нибудь о победе над монстром!

Ида дёрнула правым плечом, вновь переводя взгляд на зеркало. Волосы некрасиво топорщились, и она начертила в воздухе золотистый рисунок, чтобы пригладить их. Непослушная прядь выпуталась из копны, и легла поверх серебра общей массы.

Так лучше. Ида оттянула галстук-бабочку, щёлкнув резинкой.

Глупо было надеяться, что Лилит придёт: что ей делать на школьных танцах? Но всё же в костях что-то теплилось, когда Ида думала о самой возможности встречи.

Слишком долго не видеть сестру — не то, чтобы пытка: Лилит всё же невыносима. Но не нашлось бы мгновения, когда Ида не пыталась заполнить эту ноющую рванью краёв дыру в сердце.

Когда они были молоды, они были вечны. Но всё утекает из рук, как отчаянно Ида ни ловит мгновение, как ни цепляется за него, как ни скребёт по нему ногтями в попытке вернуть хоть что-нибудь. Как во сне, где ты постоянно преследуешь этот образ, но только протянешь руку — он растворятся звонким смехом в тиши деревьев. Изведённая гонкой, ты рано или поздно свалишься, проклятая. Особенно если твоя роль и твоё спасение — в беге от, а не в беге за.

Поэтому Ида не особо надеется, когда моет голову с розовыми лепестками и вплетает в них таволгу и лаванду — просто для запаха. Это всегда можно завесить буйными прядями, чтобы дети ничего не заметили. Когда Ида ищет костюм, она не может сдержать улыбки: они проходили так всю старшую школу, в костюмах. Было странно вспоминать это так: будто странный, запутанный многолетний сон.

Многолетний сон, которому нет начала и нет конца, и помнит ли кто-то, когда это всё началось? Наверное, они родились вот такими. Простыми, пернатыми, непогасшими, любящими и дышащими.

Когда звёзды раскинулись пеленой в черноте небес, Ида застегнула верхнюю пуговицу. Ида расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу. Расстегнула пиджак. Застегнула пиджак. Вытерла ладони о брюки.

Если Лилит придёт, она рассмеётся, заливисто, словно бусины перекатываются и стукаются рябиновыми осколками. И на один вечер они смогут забыть о вражде, и о ковене, и о проклятьях. И, может быть, в этот единственный раз Ида сможет поцеловать в тишине ночи сестру, а не горло бутылки.


End file.
